No siempre fui normal
by Luisa Tatis Weasley
Summary: Lily Evans jamas se imagino que un día ella fuera ¡Aceptada como una bruja! y sus padres estaban demasiado orgullosos de las habilidades de su hija (Fic para el reto de Sep "Cartas de Hogwarts")


_Rowling es la dueña y señora de los increíbles libros de Harry Potter, yo solo vengo a escribir y a pasar un poco el rato  
><em>

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de Septiembre "Cartas de Hogwarts"del foro"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"  
><em>

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

-Diálogos-

_-"Pensamientos"-_(de Lily)

_Lectura_

* * *

><p><span><em>1971<em>

**Casa Evans**

_"Últimamente me he sentido un poco extraña, hago cosas que la mayoría de las personas que conozco no pueden hacer...puedo ser capaz de encender una lampara sin usar mis manos, solo con mirar la bombilla...esta se enciende sola o se apaga,dependiendo como este, también puedo mover el agua y el fuego sin tener la necesidad de tocar, con las llamas es claro que me quemaría pero ¿con el agua? debo confesar que ...jamas había experimentado ese tipo de cosas y creo que...se siente bien, sin embargo yo y solo yo soy la única que lo hace ¿por que mis padres o Tuney no y yo si? siempre me preguntare lo mismo y haré lo que sea posible por hallar una respuesta clara y completa de que es lo que puede estar pasando"_

-¡Lily ven un momento,corazón!-

_"Me pregunto para que me necesita mi madre, debe ser algo importante para llamarme,bajo las escaleras y mi madre estira su mano con un pedazo de papel en ella"- _¿Es para mi?- _"Fue lo único que pregunte"_

-Si corazón, ábrelo a ver que dice-

_"Le hice caso a mi madre y abrí el pergamino,a pesar de estar un poco arrugado, se podían ver las palabras perfectamente,la carta decía lo siguiente y lo leí en voz alta para que mi madre escuchara"_

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA

Director:Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Querida Señorita Lily Evans

Tenemos el placer de informarle que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería,favor observe la lista del equipo y libros necesarios,las clases comienzan el 1 de Septiembre, esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de Julio.

Muy cordialmente: Minerva McGonagall,Subdirectora_

_"¿Acaso había leído bien? la carta claramente decía Magia y Hechicería,al igual que mi madre quedamos atónitas por lo que acababa de leer...era algo de no creerse"_

-¿Magia?...eso explican tus cambios-

_"Mi madre tiene razón...esas cosas que suelo hacer sin contacto físico solo podían significar una cosa y es que soy...una bruja y sigo preguntándome ¿por que yo si y mi familia no?...si mis padres o mi hermana hubieran realizado esa clase de rarezas como las que suelo hacer...también les llegaría esa invitación,estoy mas que segura"_

-Eso quiere decir que...ya no te volveré a ver-_"decía mi madre entre sollozos"-_

-Tranquila madre-_"la abrace"_-no te preocupes, estaré bien, te lo prometo-

_"Ambas estuvimos así por un buen rato, al ver que mi padre había llegado le conté todo sin omitir ni un solo detalle...el se unió a ese cálido abrazo... ojala mi hermana estuviera aquí, así seria un momento familiar pero no se en donde se ha metido"_

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

**El tren**

_"Ya era hora de despedirme de mis padres y aun no veo rastros de mi querida hermana,bueno...a lo mejor tenia algo mejor que hacer pero ¿Que podría ser mas importante que venir a despedirte de tu hermana y desearle suerte en su primer día? me sentía muy mal en el fondo y solo quería que todos estuviesen ahí presentes para verme partir lejos, sin embargo eso no me detuvo en hacer lo que jamas creía ser...a lo lejos vi que alguien se nos acercaba, un niño de cabellos negros y ojos oscuros, me sorprendí al verlo y corrí, eso fue lo único que hice, correr hasta abrazarlo"_

-¡Hola Severus! que alegría verte pero ¿Que haces aquí?-

-Pues como te parece que fui aceptado en Hogwarts-

-Eso quiere decir que...¿te llego esto?-_"le mostré la carta"-_

-Si, también tu pero ¿no entiendo nada? creí que eras una chica normal-

-Si pues, ya viste que no-

-Espero que nos toque en Slytherin-

_"Sli...derin ¿que era eso?, le pregunte a mi amigo y el me explico que era una casa al igual que Grifindor, Hafelpaf y...el otro era...Reivenclau,donde los alumnos eran asignados y la casa en donde quedáramos seria esa la que representaríamos los años siguientes escolares"_

-Es hora de irnos-

-Si en un segundo-

_"Por ultima vez abrace a mis padres y no quería separarme de ellos, les dije que escribiría a menudo y ellos me dijeron lo mismo pero que eso les seria difícil pero no imposible,al separarnos me fu hacia donde estaba Severus y el corrió hacia el muro atravesándolo, me sorprendí e hice exactamente lo mismo, corrí hasta la mitad del camino y al girar mis padres estaba ahí sonriendo como solían hacerlo,siempre alegres conmigo, les devolví la sonrisa y me despedí de ellos, seguí mi rumbo cerrando mis ojos esperando chocar con el muro y como si fuera algo anormal,no sentí nada y al abrir mis ojos note que estaba en un mundo completamente diferente con criaturas extrañas, no lo podía creer"_

-¡Lily ven, te aparte un lugar!-

_"Reconocí esa voz y al buscar por todos lados, encontré a Severus en el tren, entonces cogí mis cosas pero antes vi hacia donde estaba el muro que había cruzado y lo vi como si fuera la ultima vez que lo vería"_

-Los extrañare mucho, mamá y papá-

_"Subí al tren y me senté al lado de mi mejor amigo y el Expreso de Hogwarts dio marcha hacia un mundo donde nada es...lo que parece y es exactamente el mundo donde siempre había querido estar como una niña nueva y diferente, claro que esto mas que un sueño, se volvió realidad"_

**_Fin_**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Notes:<strong>** No me digan nada por la mala escritura de las casas de Hogwarts jeje,pero Lily no sabia pronunciar bien eso ¿Okey?**

**¿Reviews?,¿Favs?,¿Follows?**

**Acepto de todo, excepto los "Avada Kedavras" ya que no podre seguir escribiendo XD...un abrazo amigos Muggles**

**;)Luisa;)**


End file.
